


Under the sea

by bikkyboo222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marine Biologist, Multi, mermaid au, scuba diver au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikkyboo222/pseuds/bikkyboo222
Summary: After the death of their parents, Dean and Sam Winchester went to live with the Singer family. Bobby, a marine Biologist, taught the boys how to swim. The boys fell in love with ocean and it inhabitants. On a trip excursion to spot a rare mammal, the boys will each meet someone that will change their lives.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Dean's Pov

Dean woke to the sound of someone banging on his door, "Dean wake up you lazy ass!!" yelled none other than his little brother Sam. "Yeah, Hold your mooses Sammy" He yelled back letting out a little chuckle at his own joke, 

"It's Sam, you dunderhead. Sammy was a chubby little thirteen year old. Now hurry up we're leaving soon." Sam replayed as he made his way back down the stairs. 

Dean slowly got out of bed and grabbed the closest shirt and swimming trunks that were littered around his bedroom floor and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

Twenty minutes later he was ready to go, when he walked into the kitchen the family were sitting around the table eating breakfast. "morning guys" he said as he walked over to the empty seat next to Sam, getting a grumble of a morning from each of them. "how did you sleep, hon" Ellen asked as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"I slept like a baby" he replied 

"Yeah a baby that was having a very loud wet dream" Jo chipped in, laughing, thus making Dean's face turn an alarming shade of red "shut up" he growled, glaring at her causing Jo to laugh harder at his embarrassment.

"Were you dreaming about that boy again, you know the one with the dreamy blue eyes?" she said after calming down. The family knew he was gay and for the last month or so Dean kept having the same dream about a boy with ocean blue eyes. "Fuck y-"

"Hey! no swearing in my house" yelled Ellen as she walked towards the kitchen to put away a couple dishes "sorry Ellen, anyways aren't you supposed to be at work by now, Jo".

Jo looked towards the clock hanging on the wall, realizing it was now nine o'clock "shit" she said as she jumped up grabbing her stuff and ran for the door. 

Dean sat there with a smug smile on his face while Sam just shook his head finishing the rest of his breakfast, they heard Bobby mutter "idjit" under his breath as he got up to put his dishes in the sink. "we'll be leaving in about twenty minutes so hurry up boys" he said giving Ellen a kiss on the cheek,  
"By the way, where are we going?" Dean asked "we are going to the east coast of Mayamitiya Island, apparently there were sitting of the albino dolphin." “ Really?" Sam asked excitedly, making Dean roll his eyes at his little brother. 

By the time they left after saying bye to Ellen it was forty minutes past nine, the trip to the island by boat was about an hour. The crew decided to take Mary, Dean's boat, he had named it after his mother who died in a house fire when he was four and Sam was just a couple months old. It wasn't that big, having just a small bedroom with four small bunk beds. Dean, not really up for driving, decided to let Bobby take the wheel while he sat at the back watching as the Singer's property became smaller and smaller. 

About an hour and a bit after they arrived at the east coast of Mayamitiya Island, they started putting on their wetsuits (in this story Bobby is very fit okay) and scuba diving gear. Dean was the first to jump into the crystal water, Sam and Bobby soon following after. Dean was not really as interested in the dolphin as Bobby and Sam decided to explore the area while Sam and Bobby went looking for it.

Cas' Pov

Castiel was so angry at his father, King Chuck, King of the Seven Seas as he swam away from the underwater palace, needing to get away. "Cassie, Cassie, wait up you know I can't swim as fast as you" yelled Gabriel, his twin brother.  
Castiel stopped and turned around arm crossed waiting for Gabriel to catch up. All though they were twins, they looked nothing alike Gabriel or Gabe as he liked to be called was shorter with light brown hair, honey colored eyes and his tail was a shiny gold, while Castiel had black hair and deep blue eyes with a dark blueish black tail. They were the only two within the seven seas with such colors, so as you can tell their hands were well sought after.

"What do you want Gabe?" Cas asked in annoyance when his brother caught up to him. 

"are you ok lil bro, dad was being a bit pushy to you back there"

" i'm not ok, why is he always wanting us to marry a mermaid, he knows we like the other sex, he didn't give to shits about his oldest marrying a merman so what's the bloody difference.”

"You know once Lucifer puts his mind to something you couldn't convince him of anything else dad knew he'd be losing the fight if he tried to argue. We however being so sort after can bring Dad a few useful alliances,” Gabe said in distain as Castiel rolled his eyes, 

“if only they weren't always mermaids,” Castiel replied, 

“I don't know Lady Kali was quite lovely” Gabe smirked 

“Says you”

“Hey why don't we do something to get our minds off it?" After a moment's pause Castiel nodded his head, "race you to Angel Cove" Gabe yelled as he got a head start. Castiel laughed at his brother and swam after him, Castiel being the longer of the two caught up to Gabe easily and soon passed him "hey!!" Gabe yelled. 

Too busy laughing at his brother Castiel turned the corner and swam right into a solid body. Castiel blinked and slowly looked up at what he had bumped into and came face to face with the greenest eyes he had ever seen, the air thingy had fallen out of the human's mouth and Castiel got a full view of his face, this human was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life. And it would seem the human was also as mesmerized as forgetting the diving mask had fallen out, couldn't breath underwater, stared for too long and with the lack of oxygen soon passed out. Castiel, realizing this, grabbed the human without thought and started swimming towards the surface. Once above water, Castiel carried the human to the shore of a nearby island that surrounded the mainland where the beautiful human soon started to regain consciousness. Again Castiel locked eyes with the human again forgot everything around him, getting lost in a green abyss. 

Earlier as Gabe came around the corner and watched the exchange, followed his brother from a distance to make sure Castiel was safe, seeing how lost they were in each other decided to leave them alone. reminding himself to question his brother about it later, swimming back the way they came not knowing the same thing was just about to happen to him.

Dean's Pov

Dean was exploring when something ran into him, at first he thought it was Sammy or Bobby but as he looked towards the object that had run into him, his gaze locked with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Dean becoming too lost in those blue eyes, the very same ones that he has seen every night in his dreams for the past couple months, forgot to breathe and soon passed out. 

When he slowly awoke, the sun was shining down on his face looking to his left he realized that he was on a beach,  
Looking to his right again he was meet with those sparkling beautiful blue eyes, after a couple of minutes Dean spoke "Who are you" as if snapped out of a trance the merman tried to swim away but Dean caught his hand sparks ignited "wait" Dean said "I'm not going to hurt you,” putting his hands up in surrender “ what's your name" he asked.

The merman stared at him for what seemed like forever, then when he spoke it was like music to his ears, "my name is Castiel" "hello Castiel, I’m Dean." Castiel blinked and stared at Dean for a while longer.  
"i have to go" Castiel stated starting to slowly love back into the water, “wait” Dean yelled moving toward the merman "will i ever see you again" Castiel stopped and turned back towards Dean "y -you want to see me again" Dean blushed rubbing the back of his neck shyly "yeah, do you know where um- Crystal Cave is" Cas slowly nodded his head, making Dean smile from ear to ear "meet me there tonight" he asked hopefully. 

"Okay," Cas said, soon swimming away. Dean sat there on the beach and watched the waves come in and out in utter wonder, he had just met a real life mermaid. I mean would you need a few moments to process that, a really good looking one too. To think the whole time he’s been dreaming of this person, they actually were a mermen. Locking at his watch Dean remembered that Bobby and Sam don't know where he was. He pulled out a waterproof GPS from his side pouch that always led back to the boat which wasn't that far away. While Dean swam back to the boat he thought of Castiel and how his eyes shined such a bright blue.

Thinking back to Castiel, Dean marveled on how the merman’s voice sounded so deep and to be frank it was kind of a turn on for him. Oh and how his tail simmered a deep blue as Cas jumped back into the ocean, who would've thought Dean Winchester would have a thing for tails. Dean was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see Sam swimming towards him until he felt a fist come down on his head. "Where the hell have you been, we were worried sick" "sorry Sammy, I got lost" "jerk" "bitch" they stared at each other for a while and then burst out into laughter. 

"Come on let's get back to the boat before Bobby kills us" Sam said swimming back, as Dean climbed back onto Bobby punched him in the arm "You Idjit, you had me worried, Ellen would have killed me if something happened to you or Sam. Come on, let’s go home" he said walking toward the wheel. 

On their way home all Dean could think about was Castiel, oh how he couldn't wait to see him again later that night. After dinner Dean told the family that he was going for a walk and wouldn't be back for a while, Crystal Cave being just a fifteen minute walk away from the Singer residence. 

Crystal Cave at night was beautiful, moonlight would shine through the opening of the cave and hit the crystals making them glow as if someone had turned on a glittering lamp that illuminated the cave. Dean slowly followed the path into the cave, the water lapping on the shores close to his bare feet as it reflected the glittering of the crystals and the moon. "Castiel" Dean yelled looking around the further in he went "where are you"  
"hello Dean," came a deep voice from his right  
"Jesus Christ!!!" Dean yelled, pressing his hand to his chest.  
"Castiel, don't do that you scared the hell out of me"  
"sorry I did not intend to scare you and please call me Cas" Castiel replied, sliding onto a nearby rock  
"hey, it's ok just don't ever do it again Ok"  
"ok" replied sheepishly as Dean sat down next to him "so Cas I like that name, you're a merman" Dean said  
"yep" Cas replies "can i touch your tail, I-I mean if that's ok with you" "it's fine" Cas said lifting up his tail, the light from the crystals around them reflecting on the dark Blue scales making them shimmer, Dean’s hand slid across the tail in awe, Castiel shivered as Dean's hand glided across his scales towards his fins.

They sat on that rock and talked for hours about anything and everything, forgetting about the time until Dean noticed that the crystals had started to dim, glancing down at his watch he noticed it was one o'clock in the morning.

"shit" Dean said "what's wrong" Cas asked "I have to go" Dean started to get up then stopped, turned back to Cas and asked "will you come again tomorrow night"  
Cas just smiled and nodded his head "bye Dean" "Bye Cas", giving the other a hug. Dean slowly made his way home along the beach listening to the waves beat against the shore finally just realizing how tired he actually was. Later lying in bed Dean, again he's thoughts moved to Castiel, of his amazing blue eyes, that chiseled chin, that amazing black hair. The more details he remembers the more his heart felt full and his body warm as he let sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was in a daze as he swam home, as soon he entered the castle under the sea, he was bombarded with questions from most of his sibling, "where the hell have you been" from Anna "are you ok" from Michael (though he was not really a sibling) and a lot more questions from the rest. Gabe though was smiling like a madman, while Lucifer stood in the back of the group and inspected Cas thoroughly, he knew that look in a person's eyes, it was the first spark of love. 

He had that exact look when he first met Michael, "so who's the lucky guy" he asked from the back, thus making everybody turn around to look at Lucifer with confusion on their faces except Gabes of course. 

"what do you mean" Cas replied shyly looking towards the floor a light shade pink showing on his cheeks, "what i mean is that you meet a guy" Lucifer replied with a devilish smirk, one by one the others started to understand as to what Lucifer was implying. 

"it-it's no one" replied Cas answered still looking at the floor to avoid making eye contact with any of his siblings "you're lying" remarked Raphael and Uriel at the same time, (Raphael and Uriel were the first set on twins in the family) Cas just turned even redder which started a whole new batch of questions.

"where did you meet him"

"how old is he"

"where's he from"

"what's his name"

"his name is Dean and that's all im telling you" Cas rushed out turning to escape to his room before he died of to much blood flowing to his head.. 

Entering his room Cas flopped down onto his bed, soon after he felt the bed dip and Gabe's voice near his ear  
"so are you going to tell me what happened" Cas slowly sat up and looked towards his older brother by one minute with the goofiest smile ever "it was amazing, we just sat and talked about anything" "is that all" said Gabe in disappointment popping a coral candy in his mouth "yep" Cas replied popping the 'p'”

"well" said Gabe "are you going to meet him again"  
"yeah"   
"you know i meet someone two" Gabe said looking out the window, making Cas stare at the other merman in shock and asked "when"  
"right after you bumped into your human, i meet my own"

"who"   
"his name is Sam"   
"wait does this Sam have long brown hair and is very tall" asked Cas  
"yeah that's him, ho-how did you know" Gabe replied looking at his brother in confusion   
"o.m.trident Sam is Dean's little brother"  
Gabe looked at his brother in shock, who would have thought... "i'm supposed to meet Sam tonight at Crystal Cave, what about you and Dean" Gabe asked   
"same" causing the twins to look at each other in silence, slowly both mermen started to laugh at how weird and funny the situation was. Too caught up in their laughter neither twin saw the dark figure silently slip away from the window. 

Little bit of Sam's Pov

Sam thought about the merman that he meet the other day, never in his life had he ever thought he was gay until he met Gabriel. Gabe was something different, he set off a spark in him that he has never experienced before. He looked across the table towards Dean, who had a massive smile on his face   
"I think i'm gay or bi, I'm still a little confused" blurted Sam, causing a mixed range of emotions from those sitting around the table  
"what made you change your mind about your sexuality" Dean asked   
Sam shrugged and simply replied "I meet someone"

Dean's Pov

"WHO"  
yelled Jo with excitement in her eyes, Sam suddenly shy started to mumble under his breath but was interrupted by Joe "speak up, i can't hear you" Dean had always knew his brother may have liked guys. he just didn't realize it until now   
"his name is Gabriel or just Gabe"  
"how old is he" asked Bobby "his um-his sixteen" "wait" said Dean when something sudden licked in his head, didn't Cas say he had a sixteen year old twin brother named Gabriel,   
"Sam can i talk to you in private" Dean sliding nodding his head upstairs   
"sure" Sam replied, standing up and following Dean towards his room.   
"But I wanted to hear more" Dean heard Jo protest as he made his way upstairs.

As soon as they were in his room Dean shut and locked the door, turning around towards his little brother and asked "is Gabriel by any chance a merman" Sam stared at his brother in shock "what no- no how did you"  
"I meet his twin brother Castiel"  
" is that where you were last night"  
"yeah"  
"are you meeting him again tonight" asked Sam   
"yeah at Crystal Cave" replied Dean, Sam just stared at his brother for a while and then cracked up "that's--- where----i'm--supposed to meet Gabe---tonight" he said through his laughter. Dean just smiled at his little brother letting out a small chuckle under his breath. 

Later that night at about ten o'clock Dean and Sam snuck out of the house and made their way towards Crystal Cave to meet the two mermen. 

"Cas, are you here" yelled Dean walking through the opening of the cave once again "hello Dean" Cas said out of nowhere making Sam scream like a little girl in fright, Dean just started laughing.   
"hey Cassie i found this awesome rock and i think you should-” Gabe said turning around the corner, stopping when he saw the others “hey Samweed whats up" Gabe said towards Sam who turned a light shade of pink, after staring for a while Gabe then turned towards Dean "so, this is the o'so mysterious Dean that Cas just can't shut up about" Gabe winked at his brother making him turn a slight shade of pink along with Dean, "hey Gabe" started Sam "there's this awesome spot just a little way down wanna check it out" "sure" Gabe said happily. 

After Sam and Gabe left, Dean and Cas sat in an awkward silence "so you can't stop talking about me aye" said Dean   
"i-um-i"  
"it's okay Cas, i couldn't stop talking about you ether" Cas looked up at Dean with hope in his eyes, slowly Dean leaned forward until he could feel Cas' breath on his lips, Cas seeing the look in Dean's eyes closed the distance smashing his lips onto Dean's setting off larger sparks then before. Dean licked Cas's bottom lip for entrance, which Cas willingly obliged.

Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Cas' waist bringing him closer and deepening the kiss, Cas' hands made their way into Dean's hair while Dean's hands slowly ran up and down Cas' back, his fingers brushing softly over the part where Cas' skin turns into scales. Dean's fingers slightly pressed against a spot on Castiel's lower back that made him moan loudly. Surprised Cas pulled away and put his hands on his mouth, Dean just smiled and said   
"i really like you Cas."


End file.
